edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zman12346/Things that would make the show much, much better
I believe the following would have made the show much better than it was. 1.(most important) Nazz should side with the Eds and not be against them like she was. Episodes where Nazz admired Kevin and gave him so many cheers (Like the openings of the episodes "this won't hurt an Ed" and "see no Ed") are episodes that suck. Nazz's completely uncaring attitude torwards the harsh treament the Eds recieved was one of the things I hated on the show. I hate the fact Nazz gives Kevin (the main antogonist of the show) so much attention while completely ignoring the Eds. In most of the episodes where the Eds are locked in a cage at the end of the episode, Nazz refuses to help them and simply shrugs it off. She should instead be rushing to their aid. Every time I see Nazz cheer for Kevin, it makes me want to puke. Kevin is such a jerk and yet Nazz loves him so much. 2. Nazz should have a lightsaber. This is because light sabers are awesome and Nazz would look epic with one. Having a lightsaber would make Nazz a sith lord, and sith lords are epic. An epic weapon for an epic character, I say. 3. All the characters should have name tags. Name tags make people look much better and one of the reasons I hated the show was that none of the characters had name tags. Seriously though, do you not agree with this point, do you not think the characters would look at least 10 times more epic if they all had name tags? 4. Kevin should be punished for the evil things he does to the Eds. Same goes for Rolf, Johnny and Jimmy This is because they are the main antognists of the show alongside the Kankers, and they should not be able to get away with doing all the evil things that they do on the show. Kevin abuses everyone, not just the Eds you know. 5. Eddy should not lose all the time, that is just plain cruel. There should be some episodes where Eddy wins and Kevin does not win. Many episodes have Kevin winning when he should not win (e.g: in "smile for the Ed" he gave Eddy the worst kind of cyber bullying and yet he still got away with it, in "Hands across Ed" he got tons of money while Eddy got no money", in "to sir with Ed" he partied at Eddy's house without permission and got away with very badly humiliating Eddy even when Eddy did nothing wrong) 6. Eddy has gone far too long without eating a jawbreaker. There should at least be one episode by now where Eddy can enjoy a jawbreaker at last, without fear of having it taken away from him. I bet he's gone so long without a jawbreaker that he probably forgot what one tastes like. Poor guy. 7. Double D should stop being a dirty double crosser. In many episodes, he double crossed Eddy and Ed for selfish reasons. In "mission Ed possible" he gave Eddy and Eds report cards to their parents, knowing full well that Eddy and Ed would be brutally molested by their abusive parents. In "Pick an Ed" when Eddy finally had social acceptance from his peers, he spoiled it for him and made everyone start hating Eddy again. In "a case of Ed" he opened the door for Kevin so that Kevin would beat Eddy up. THe list goes on. I question whether Edd is actually Eddy's friend or just a dirty double crosser who is actually an undercover agent working for Kevin. That would explain why Kevin and Edd are seen talking together so much. Edd should either stop betraying Eddy and Ed so much, or go and join Kevin. He should stop being a vacillator who keeps switching sides. If you ask me whether I think Edd is evil, then the answer at the moment is yes. He is evil. He betrays and he lies. He gets Eddy and Ed (his two so called friends) into trouble all the time. Is that what a true friend would do? 8. Sarah and her brother should learn to get along. There should be an episode where Sarah finally realizes that Ed does care about her and finally feels regret for her actions. Maybe Ed comes and saves her life and then she apolagizes to her brother. That would be great, considering Ed has done nothing to deserve so much hatred from his sister. 9. What good is a lightsaber if you don't have "the force" to go with it. Nazz should be able to use the force. This includes telkenisis and the power to mind trick people. Nazz could later teach it to the Eds and Sarah after she learned how to use "the force" herself. Ideas for epic episodes: 1. Darth Ed: Nazz learns to use "the force" and tries to teach the Eds how to use "the force" as well. 2. My brother Ed: Ed saves Sarah from a cliff fall and Sarah promises to try and be a better person towards Ed in the future. Sarah later saves Ed from the Kankers. 3.An Ed for an Ed: With the help of Nazz, the Eds plan the perfect revange against Kevin to get Kevin back for the events of "smile for the Ed" 4. undercover Ed: Nazz must survive a series of undercover missions in order to show the Eds she is sorry for what she has done in the past, and to become another club Ed member. The first mission is to steal Kevin's jawbreakers from his garage, and more follow soon. 5. BetrayED: Is Edd really a trustworthy friend or another one of Kevin's evil minions. Eddy must find the truth. More ideas coming soon, keep coming back for more updates. Thank you for reading. Please comment. Category:Blog posts